Mario Kart Overdrive
Mario Kart Overdrive is the ninth instalment of the Mario Kart series. Mario Kart Overdrive introduces the Jet Racing mechanic & the Hovercraft mechanic. The Jet Racing mechanic can be activated when you race over a dark green panel allowing you to race in the sky in your Jet. The Hovercraft mechanic can be activated when you race over a purple panel allowing you to race even faster than before & jump twice as high to avoid normal obstacles & normal items (Green shell, Red shell ETC). Characters Starter Drivers Featherweight *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Baby Peach *Baby Yoshi (New) *Luma (New) *Goomba (New) *Lemmy Koopa Lightweight *Toad *Toadette *Larry Koopa *Wendy o' Koopa *Koopa Troopa *Dry Bones *Diddy Kong Medium Weight *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Birdo Cruiserweight *Waluigi *Roy Koopa *Rosalina Heavyweight *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Petey Piranha *Wario Unlockable Drivers Featherweight *Baby Daisy *Baby Wario (New) *Baby Waluigi (New) *Baby Donkey Kong (New) Lightweight *Bowser Jr. *Nabbit (New) *Toadsworth (New) Medium Weight *Iggy Koopa *Hammer Bro. (New) *Kamek (New) Cruiserweight *Ludwig von Koopa *Pauline (New) *Funky Kong *King Boo *Pink Gold Peach *Orange Bronze Daisy (New) *Blue Platinum Rosalina (New) Heavyweight *Morton Koopa Jr. *King K Rool (New) *Metal Mario *Metal Luigi (New) *Dark Bowser (New) DLC Drivers Kirby x Mario Kart Overdrive *Kirby (New) *King Dedede (New) *Meta Knight (New) Donkey Kong x Mario Kart Overdrive *Dixie Kong (New) *Candy Kong (New) *Wiggler Tracks Nitro Tracks Mushroom Cup *Peach's Castle *Toad Town *Mushroom Hills *Crystal Caves Flower Cup *Mario Circuit *Daisy's Kingdom *Snow Snow Village *Cyber Highway Bell Cup *Yoshi's Island *Dragon Park *Toadsworth's Library *Soda Jungle Star Cup *Bullet Bill Mountain *Koopaling Playhouse *Cheep Cheep Aquarium *Nightmare Inn Special Cup *Mario Kart Colosseum *Discorded Disco *Bowser's Insane Stadium *Rainbow Road Retro Tracks Shell Cup *DS Figure-8 Circuit *3DS Shy Guy Bazaar *Arcade Tropical Coast *N64 Mario Circuit Banana Cup *Wii Toad Factory *U Thwomp Ruins *3DS Alpine Pass *SNES Ghost Valley 1 Leaf Cup *GBA Sky Garden *GCN Mushroom City *Wii Coconut Mall *U Sunshine Airport Egg Cup *U Cloudtop Cruise *N64 Wario Stadium *SNES Vanilla Lake 1 *3DS Wuhu Island Loop Lightning Cup *Arcade Diamond City *U Electrodrome *DS Bowser's Castle *GBA Rainbow Road DLC Tracks Kirby x Mario Kart Overdrive Dream Cup *Dreamland Circuit *Enchanted Forest *Arcade Pac-Man Maze *DS Delfino Square Cloud Cup *MKTV Freeway *Airship Armada *N64 DK Jungle Parkway *U Hyrule Circuit Donkey Kong x Mario Kart Overdrive Cherry Cup *GCN Baby Park *3DS Koopa City *Double Cherry Pass *Honeybee Hive Barrel Cup *Wii Mushroom Gorge *Arcade Rainbow Coaster *Eerie Cavern *DK Country Loop Battle Courses Nitro Courses *Battle Spaceship *Cupcake City *Shy Guy Temple *Hammer Bro. Fortress *Bowser's ring of Fire *Wuhu Arena *Skate Town *Toad Alleyway Retro Courses *SNES Battle Course 2 *N64 Block Fort *GBA Battle Course 1 *GCN (Someone fill this in) *DS Tart Top *Wii (Someone fill this in) *3DS Sherbet Rink *U Urchin (Someone add the other word in) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Kart Overdrive